Bleeding Mascara
by Razielim Vampiress
Summary: Raziel enjoys playing with his food, and his own child is not an exception. Songfic for Bleeding Mascara by Atreyu. Bloodplay, oral, and sadomasochism, but NO SMUT.


Title: Bleeding Mascara

Author: Razielim Vampiress

Rating: R

Warnings: Oral, bloodplay, violence, blatant sadism, but no smut or slashy goodness this time. SORRY!! (cowers as she prepares to be hit when numerous rotten vegetables)

Disclaimer: The Legacy of Kain series belongs to Eidos and Crystal Dynamics. Bleeding Mascara and all rights to the song belong to Atreyu. Leila is just a spur-of-the-moment character of mine. I'm making NO PROFIT WHATSOEVER on this.

Summary: Raziel decides to have a little fun with his new toy... Songfic for Bleeding Mascara by Atreyu. Bloodplay, violence, and sadomasochism, but NO SMUT. M/F

The servant girl heard a muffled yelp, quickly followed by a loud thump emerging from her lord's room. What in the name of Kain was going on in there?? Her lord was with yet another woman tonight, this time a human, barely in her mid teenage years, but never had she heard anything like this from his room before... Then again, she normally had retreated into her own chambers by now. No, her ears must be deceiving her. Raziel was not a sadistic beast like the majority of his other brothers.

'Perhaps the foolish mortal needs to learn that a tooth unbidden is not the proper way to garner a load down one's throat!'

Leila (which is the name of Raziel's current personal servant) giggled at the thought. Naturally, the clan lord would toss the human around a few times, but it wasn't likely that he would really hurt her. He usually left that up to Damian and his children down in the dungeons. Another muffled shriek was heard and Leila's curiosity got the better of her. She silently made her way to the door, minding her footfall until she got to the thick oak door that led in to her master's private chambers. Ever so carefully, she cracked it open and her eyes widened at what she saw.

Lord Raziel, the supposedly easier going of Kain's sons, was leaning over the body of the human girl. Or what was left of her. From what the fledgling could see, part of the child's face had been clawed off. Raziel, clad in only a pair of skintight leather trousers, had his face buried in her throat, the claws of his right hand tearing at her stomach. Despite the carnage and disbelief flooding through her mind, her cornflower blue eyes were inevitably drawn to the curve of Raziel's nice ass. A very quiet whine escaped the human's broken jaw, her one good eye rolling to try to look in Leila's direction. Catching the fledgling's attention again, she let out a small gasp; amazingly enough, the child was still alive. She quickly regretted her involuntary movement.

Raziel looked over his shoulder, his amber eyes hazed with bloodlust, a sultry smile gracing his crimson stained lips. Leila's brain commanded her to run, but she couldn't get her legs to obey. Raziel stood and gently brushed a few strands of his unbound raven hair away from his lovely face, all with an eerie grace that only he could manage to pull off. The clan lord grinned, "Run."

_A wraith with an angel's body  
A demon with a smile of gold  
You soul-sucker!  
I won't become like you!_

At the hushed whisper, Leila broke out into a sprint, nearly tripping over her skirts as she flew across the marble floor and into the parlor. She had just reached the door when she felt herself harshly yanked back into the lithe arms of her master. She looked up at him, her eyes wide, as a drop of the mortal's blood fell from his chin and onto her cheek. Her pale skin managed to grow even more pallid.

This had to be some twisted dream. Outside of battle, Raziel was never this demonized, this cruel, especially to one of his own! Realization hit her like a good blow to the face. He was two-faced! A liar, wearing the flawless facade of his beauty and almost-kind demeanor in an effortless attempt to hide the ravenous, bloodthirsty whore within, making it all the more easier to lure his prey to him. Leila would have thought it somewhat ingenious if she wasn't about to become his next living doll.

_A killer with the perfect weapons  
Crystal eyes and a heart of coal  
You soul-sucker!  
I won't lose myself in you!_

Raziel leaned down and licked away the crimson droplet, his cool breath and the intoxicating scent of the mortal's blood tickling the fledgling's senses. Oh yes, he would have fun with this one.

Moving so he could stand in front of the petrified child, he spoke, his voice husky and laced with lust, "Are you pleased that you finally found out what I do in my free-time?"

Leila's eyes were wide with fear. She was so afraid she couldn't force herself to speak. That was alright, she'd become very vocal soon enough.

Raziel pulled the young vampire into a bruising kiss, hands placed firmly on her plush hips. Leila whimpered as she felt her master's tongue run over her lower lip. Tentatively, she complied, opening her mouth and giving her lord entry, before carefully kissing him back. As her tongue brushed against his, Raziel's fangs sank into the soft muscle. He inwardly smirked as Leila cried out and tried to pull herself away from him, tripping over the train of her skirt and falling backwards. Pale yellow eyes looked up and down her form briefly, as the clan lord kneeled beside her. With a single, violent rip, Raziel tore open her bodice and slowly made work of the rest of her dress in the deliberate attempt to humiliate his child. His servant began crying silently, knowing what was to come.

Kain's first-born sneered, "Such a pathetic display," His hand gently caressed her breast, his thumb running over a small pink nipple. He gripped her chin in a not-so-gentle manner and forced her to look at him, "I'll give you something to cry about."

_Look how pretty she is  
When she falls down  
Now there's no beauty in bleeding mascara  
Her lips are quivering like a withering rose  
She's back again_

As Raziel's hand left her chin, he trailed a claw gently down the valley of her breasts. Leila hissed in pain as her master began lapping at the blood that welled up to the surface of the long, thin cut, his tongue pressing at the edges of the wound as if he were trying to tear it wider. Still rubbing her breast with his left hand, his right slid down her stomach and between her legs, eliciting a soft gasp from her as he touched her clit. Raziel smiled, "That's nice isn't it, my sweet little whore?" When she didn't answer, Raziel cruelly pinched her nipple, getting a loud shriek in reply, "Well? Isn't it?"

"Y-yes, milord,"

Raziel planted a soft kiss on Leila's bleeding nipple, "Good," He began moving his claw in slow, light circles, happily listening to the young vampire's soft moans as she slowly became more and more aroused. He quickly shoved a claw inside of her, its razor-sharp point ripping her insides as he swiftly pulled it out. He slid the bloody digit into his mouth as he sat up to smile down at her. 

Blood-tainted tears cascaded down Leila's face. Dark Gods, did that hurt! But even though her master caused her pain, he also caused her a distinct amount of pleasure, and much to her dismay, she wanted him to continue.

'Time to up the stakes, I think.'

The first-born thought as he removed his claw from his mouth, having licked it clean, and moved between Leila's long legs, shoving his face into the fair-haired vampire's womanhood, flicking her clit wildly with his tongue. He held her legs open, his grip light at first, but grew steadily firmer as she began thrusting her pelvis up to meet him, his claws threatening to puncture the girl's skin, her mewls and breathy moans only serving to fuel him further.

The chambermaid tightly screwed her eyes shut, pain and pleasure battling it out in her mind. She let out another mixed cry, knowing that she should be utterly mortified. However, the cynical side of her mind reasoned, she hoped to enjoy every scrap of pleasure she somehow managed to derive from Raziel's sweet torture, even if it was just a little, especially since it was so blatantly obvious of how tonight's events would end. As she neared her climax, Raziel's teeth grazed Leila's sex, his ministrations becoming more and more rough until he was literally biting into her. He shoved a claw inside of her and thrust it in and out a few times, making sure to shred her insides thoroughly before pulling away completely, his lips and chin covered with charged blood. As quick as one could blink, Raziel had Leila pinned and smashed his lips against her's. The taste of her own blood and essence was...strange, and when Raziel finally pulled away, Leila mustered up enough courage to shout at him, "Whore!"

Raziel cocked his head to the side, an amused look on his face, "That's just a touch hypocritical, considering your current position." The raven-haired vampire let out a small, inane giggle.

Leila glared up at him nervously, but managed to continue after swallowing the lump that had suddenly appeared in her throat, "You're a vicious whore! You mercilessly trick those around you into thinking that you're the complete opposite of what you really are, only to turn on them whenever you please. How can you do this to the ones that love you?!"

Raziel laughed, the sound echoing throughout the large room with all the pleasantry of swallowing crushed glass, "Stupid girl; all love me, but that doesn't free them from their obligations."

What the fuck do you think love means?  
It's more than words and more than feelings  
Sucking me dry  
Is my marrow that sweet?

"Obligations?!" Leila snapped, her voice rising in indignation.

Kain's first-born began nuzzling Leila's graceful swan-like neck, wanting more of the blood that flowed just beneath the surface. His voice once again dropped to a husky purr, and as he spoke, his soft lips brushed against the hollow of her throat, "You and your clansmen all have one thing in common; you're my playthings," He delicately nipped at the spot just above the girl's jugular; the blood of his kin was just so sweet... "You live and die at my whim, and if I want you to suffer and die in delicious pain, then you shall, simply because I wish it so." Raziel suckled softly at the white skin as he quite literally Whispered to the fledgling's mind, 'Mmm...To taste blood so strongly laced with fear...'

Leila's blue eyes widened and she let out a sharp shriek as fangs suddenly pierced her neck, and a strip of flesh was pulled away. Her master began licking at the wound, his hands kneading her breasts roughly, the sharp points of his claws easily breaking the skin. With a dark chuckle that was almost a purr, the Razielim master growled in her ear, "Play time's over, whelp. It's been a pleasure."

_Your dead lovers have left a trail of  
Broken hearts and misspent hopes  
Sucking them dry  
Does their marrow taste of sweetness, Sweetness?  
I hope you choke!!_

"You bastard!" The chambermaid shrieked one last time as her sire tore into her windpipe and swiftly ripped her throat out, blood splattering everywhere in a warm crimson shower. As Raziel's mouth worked at the remains of the blonde's neck, his claws shredded the soft flesh of her breasts, easily turning them into so much meat as he squeezed at them, causing the appendages to burst in his bare hands like ripe melons. Gripping at her ribs, he pulled, and they split apart with a sickeningly loud crack, her lungs and heart spasming wildly.

Dark blood smeared the vampire lord's handsome face as he moved to kiss Leila one last time while he slowly crushed her heart, silencing the gurgles coming from her ruined throat. A sweet smile graced his lips as he stared into her wide, dead eyes. Raziel stood and walked away, sated for the remainder of the evening, the corpse on his parlor floor being of no matter to him. He'd have Damian throw it to the dogs later.

_Look how pretty she is  
When she falls down  
Now there's no beauty in bleeding mascara  
Her lips are quivering like a withering rose  
She's back again_

**Raven: This is, in my opinion the BEST fic I ever wrote! Anyway, down to business, I know this was kinda smutty, but it wasn't all out smut, you know what I mean??**

Plushie Raziel: You mean there's a difference?

Raven: Yes, there's a difference, despite what you and Erin say! And the reason is this: "Vampirism is a metaphor for sex. That's why having vampires have sex is a little... odd, really. It's sort of double. You've already got the metaphor, so why are you making it explicit? I think much of the attraction of vampires lies in the fact that they don't have sex. They're really lusty and passionate, but in the end, they will just kill you. Just like scanty or see-through clothing is sexier than nudity, vampires are at their most erotic when they don't have sex." I quoted Willie Hewes because I thought that what she said at the end of her fic "Lord of Nosgoth" (Posted on GO READ IT IF YOU HAVEN'T!) pretty much fits the bill. I hope that straightened things out a bit. Tell me otherwise as much as the hell you want, I like the story though, and I'm not changing it! But I will stand corrected if I think you've proven your point clearly enough.

Plushie Raziel: You do realize, however, that you're totally contradicting yourself on some level? 

Raven: Yes, yes, I know I write vamp sex damn near all the time, but I figured I'd do something a little different. I hope you all liked this little twist on Razi's personality. NOW LEAVE ME A REVIEW  
DAMMIT!!


End file.
